


no.

by ihavebeenslain



Series: dead man. [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jason Todd is Robin, he dies, just death, pre-red hood, there is no sympathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavebeenslain/pseuds/ihavebeenslain
Summary: He ended.





	no.

He thinks he is dreaming when he watches the red ticks morph into bloody fishes. Watches them flicker like candles, dancing round each other, darting in a space of distilled motion. And all too quickly, the fishes know carnage--jaws and teeth and blood--each eating at the other. Melding. Melding into something sharp…

Numbers?

Then he knows he isn’t, isn’t dreaming, as the cannibalistic fish becomes a single digit countdown. Fear and panic lance through his heart. Choking him with terror. The memory of the crowbar as vivid as a bullet in his brain. Red ticks.

Jason was going to die.

And every broken inch of his body, every beaten bone and every tormented thought screamed _no_.

No. _no. no. no._

Batman--Bruce was a foreign concept in his mind. His face, frozen and cold and still, conjured itself before Jason--supplied by his brain perhaps as a means of comfort, a form of finality.

He felt none.

Jason would die today, frozen, cold and still. _Alone._

He didn’t think about Bruce, or Dick, or Alfred, or the mother who loved drugs more than him.

He didn’t think about fresh blueberry tarts, or Gotham’s drenched skies.

He didn’t think about the family he could’ve had, or the conversations he could’ve began, the start to everything that _could have been_ \--

Jason could only think about how he didn’t want to die, not yet, not from this unforgiving place, not with red staring him in the face, a second away from oblivion.

_He didn't want to die._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was more experimental than anything else, but...I guess I wanted to point out that above all, Jason Todd was a once upon a time.


End file.
